


Coming Home to Gordie

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Shower Sex, Spanking, gender neutral reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From a Ko-fi request: "BLESS U 4 GOOD GORDIE CONTENT +++ i would love a fic where s/o has been gone for a while on some pokejourney and returns to a DESPERATE and PENT-UP gordie 👀👀👀 rough sex, spanking, neck biting, and also like gordie being a hopeless romantic bc he missed s/o SO MUCHHhhh"Some intense, excited coming-home sex for a Gordie who has been waiting too long!!
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Reader
Kudos: 96





	Coming Home to Gordie

You didn’t think you’d ever been so delighted to see something as mundane as your front door. Between your aching feet, your messy hair, and the precarious tower of baggage that you were struggling to keep in your arms as you climbed the steps to the flat, you were craving nothing more than a chance to finally flop down and rest. It had been a tiring month. Gratifying, yes, but tiring.

“I’m ho-ome,” you called out, piling your things next to the door and kicking your shoes across the room. Through your weariness, a grin managed to conjure itself when you saw the sweet gaze of your sweetheart peeking around the entryway. “Hey, Gordie,” you sigh.

Before you could finish the greeting, Gordie was already scooping you up into a great big bewear hug. You delighted at the tight swaddling of his arms around you almost as much as you did the pressure that was taken off of your feet when he lifted you off of the floor. When you found your bearings, you devoured the warm scent of him that you’d been away from for so long, graciously burying your face in the crook of his neck. You fully expected to be set down after a point, but your feet never found the floor. Instead, Gordie tucked his hands more solidly underneath your legs to carry you through the entryway, his steps somehow so light despite the extra weight of you in his arms.

“I missed you,” you murmured, pressing a little kiss to his neck.

Gordie puffed out a breath that rustled your hair. “Oh, honey, you have no _idea_.” He pulled you tighter, and you instinctively hooked your legs onto his hips to steady yourself. Already, you could feel him pressing hard against you, causing you to flush a bit. When he pressed you to the wall and drew the skin around your jawbone into his teeth, you had to breathlessly wriggle free, giddy and embarrassed, like you were fleeing from a tickling battle.

You heard a little whine come from Gordie as you fixed your shirt, which he’d managed to pull almost all the way off. “I know, Gordie,” you sighed. “I want to, I really do. Just let me take a shower first. I’m all gross and greasy.”

Gordie pouted more and grabbed at your hips. “I don’t care about that,” he said.

“I know you don’t,” you said with a little giggle. “But  _I_ do. I don’t wanna  _feel_ gross.” You found yourself faced with the most intense, powerful lilipup eyes that he’s ever given you. Getting out from underneath them felt like clawing your way out from under a heap of actual lilipups. “C’mon, Gordie. Just ten minutes. You’ve been waiting so long; you can handle a little more.”

“That’s the thing, though. I’ve been waiting  _so_ long.”

You shrugged and shook your head. “Tell you what,” you said. “If you let me take a shower, I’ll put on the nice lingerie  when I get out.”

Gordie put a finger to his chin, his eyes flashing dark. “You drive a hard bargain.” 

Allowing yourself a smirk, you tugged Gordie in by his shirt collar. “You know I do. You can be patient, can’t you?” Playfully, you pressed your palm into Gordie’s erection through his shorts, feeling prideful at the long, straining sound that you dragged out of him with the motion.

When you pulled away, Gordie sucked in a breath. “Fine,” he mumbled. “Ten minutes.”

“Good.” 

-

While you let the water warm up, you took a look at yourself, undressed, in the bathroom mirror. You took note of the tan lines that you’d gotten from your travels outside, as well as a couple of scuffs and bruises you’d gotten on the road, tied to stories that you were looking forward to telling to Gordie. Along with the signs of your time away, you were fully aware of your own arousal, spurred on by Gordie’s eagerness. You hummed and drew your hand down a bit thoughtfully before shutting yourself down. If you were making Gordie wait, it was only fair that you wait, as well. 

You sought the comfort of the deluge of hot water instead, feeling your muscles loosen as the grime from the long day was rinsed off. You stretched and popped all of your joints before scrubbing down, making a point to use Gordie’s shampoo and body wash so that you could be fully swathed in the familiar smells of home. It was a comfort, for sure, though it did leave you feeling a little more needy, a little more eager to finish up and have your way with Gordie…

The  _click_ of the bathroom door opening startled you. You bit back a smile, endeared by Gordie’s impatience. Perhaps leaving the door unlocked was too much of an invitation for him.

“You’re taking too long,” came a whine from Gordie. You peeked around the curtain to see him sloughing his clothes. “It’s been, like, fifteen minutes.”

You chuckled and leaned against the wall of the shower as Gordie pushed himself in the way of the stream. “It’s barely been five.”

Gordie put a hand on the back of your neck, pressing your damp hair down. “That’s still too long to wait,” he growled, and you felt your smugness melt away when you saw the intensity in his eyes. 

Your groan rose above the sound of the water as Gordie sunk his teeth into your shoulder and yanked your body against his. You could feel heat against your belly from Gordie’s cock pressing into the damp space between your bodies.  The initial chill that had come from Gordie blocking the water was driven away by your flush and Gordie’s form, big and soft, enveloping you wholly.  You found yourself smiling, warmed with fondness. Sweet, soft, lovely Gordie…

“Ah!” You were yanked from your innocent thoughts when you felt Gordie’s fingers push their way into you suddenly. The movement was easy, slicked by the water and all but sucked in by your own arousal, and he was all the way in in an instant. You arched into his hand as it moved,  dragging you ever more into the moment. Another yelp came out of you when Gordie pulled his fingers out before shoving them back in, spreading you further open. 

You lifted your legs a bit in an attempt to adjust to the small, awkward space, and Gordie saw the motion as an invitation to greedily, clumsily shove his cock into you. All but screaming at the sudden intrusion, you clutched onto Gordie’s shoulders as he pushed into you as far as he reasonably could. You couldn’t help but wince, burying your face into Gordie’s chest and screwing your eyes shut at the twinge of pain that came from Gordie’s hastiness. 

“ Ah, Gordie,” you gasped between his attempts to thrust deeper and deeper. “S-Slow down!”

Gordie’s fingers dug into your hips, gripping desperately tightly to you. “I can’t,” he breathed. “Really, I can’t. I want you so bad; I just need to fuck you right now.”

As Gordie’s breakneck pace continued unhindered, he panted professions of love to you, his voice low and trembling with effort and desire. “I missed you so, so much,” “...thought about you every day you were gone,” “ You wouldn’t believe how many times I jerked off.”  His words joined the backing sounds of running water and the wet slapping of flesh on flesh, creating overall a very distinct auditory memory. 

Despite already starting with some pretty haphazard form, Gordie was progressively getting sloppier as time went on. He constantly had to adjust his grip on you, hiking you up again and again so that he could get as deep inside as possible. He kept trying to kiss you tenderly, but every time his soft smooch would devolve into needy, aggressive biting as his composure gave way. You could feel his muscles tense and relax sporadically as he got whiffs of pleasure and adjusted to seek out more, leaving you feeling stirred up and ravaged. 

Gordie tensed at last and gave a protracted sigh as he drove into you hard and stayed inside to ride out his orgasm. It was the long, twitchy orgasm of someone who had been deprived for far too long, and, despite the relief that was clear in Gordie’s relaxing muscles, you could tell that he was frustrated with himself for finishing so soon. He pulled out with a groan, shuffling to the side to allow you access to the water to rinse off. 

Slipping behind you, Gordie trailed kisses along your shoulder blades. “I hope you don’t think that’s the end of this,” he muttered into your ear. He pressed against your rear, still hard and hot.

You smirk a bit and pull one of his hands up to kiss his fingertips. “At the very least,” you hum. “It’s the end of anything in  _here._ The water’s getting freezing.”

As you wriggled away from Gordie to turn off the water, he whined. “You’re such a tease.”

“Maybe I am. But, you wouldn’t want me to freeze up, would you?”

“ Of course not.” Gordie curled you into a towel and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Though, you can get pretty cute when you’re cold,” he added, his hands roaming your form as you dried off. “All pink and breathless and your nipples all hard...”

You yelped when Gordie gave you a pinch. “Goodness, you’re insatiable.”

“You’ve been gone so long; a man has a right to be a little needy.” His mouth was on your ear as he spoke, puffing warm air and tickling you just enough to make you shudder. “Now, should I help you slip into your fancy undies, or should I head to the bedroom and wait for your appearance?”

You balled up your towel and pushed it into Gordie’s chest with a smirk. “The lingerie was supposed to be a reward for your patience.”

“Why can’t it just be a reward for how sexy I am?” 

You wanted to resist Gordie’s request, but the vulnerability in his voice was getting to you; he had no qualms in letting you know how desperate he was. “Okay, fine.  I’ll put ‘em on.” When you broke away to step into the lacy underwear, you could feel Gordie’s eyes boring into you. You shot him a look, silk scrunched in your fist, but he seemed glad to keep staring at you like you were a work of art, blue eyes sparkling. You hunched your shoulders and bit back a smile. “You’re embarrassing me,” you mumbled.

A tiny chuckle came from Gordie and he surrounded you with his arms. “Don’t be; you’re beautiful.” He tipped your chin up and placed a kiss on your pouting lips, gently sucking before he broke away. You took in an unsteady breath as he stooped down to take the silk from your hands. With slow, careful hands, he pulled the underwear up around your hips and leaned back to admire you.

You put a hand on the back of your neck, where a deep, hot flush was spreading. “So much fanfare just to take it all off later,” you muttered.

Gordie’s hands continued to wander as he finished sorting you into your lace. “Oh, dear, you  _know_ I’m going to fuck you with this still on.”

-

The silk of your underwear grew dark with saliva as Gordie licked and sucked you through the fabric, the sensation softened and dulled by the thin barrier, enough to drive you mad. With every movement of Gordie’s tongue and lips, your pleading whimpers grew louder and more breathless, and your fingers yanked harder on the roots of his  flaxen hair. You arched and pulled and hooked your legs around his shoulders until every single part of your body was contributing to your effort to get more friction from Gordie’s teasing mouth. You could tell that he was fully aware of your wanting; he was purposefully growing slower and more slight of touch.

“Gordie, please,” you cried. “This isn’t fair!”

He looked up at you, a glint in his eye. “Oh, look who’s needy  _now_ .” The pause he took to speak made you instinctively try to shove his face back down, but he resisted.

“You already  _came_ once, Gordie. Come on!” Every time his name came out of your mouth, the vowels were drawn out in a whining tone.

“Yeah, I guess, but I’m not satisfied yet.” Gordie propped himself up on his elbow, replacing his mouth against you with a hand that still moved with frustrating lightness. “I can cum anytime I want,” he explained. “I came plenty of times while you were gone. All while thinking of you, of course.”

When Gordie shot a smirk at you, you twisted to push your face into the sheets, fully aware of your blush. “Gordie, please,” you sighed fruitlessly.

“ You see, what I missed wasn’t just getting off,” Gordie continued, grabbing your hips and guiding you to turn around so that you were lying on your belly. “I missed getting to  _see_ you, all worked up and embarrassed.” Gordie pulled your hips upward and massaged your rear with firm hands. “I missed getting to  _hear_ you, yelling my name.” 

“Oh, Gordie,” you groaned at the touch. To think that Gordie was somehow wanting you to be even more of a mess; you were already complete putty in his hands.

“C’mon, you can be louder than that,” Gordie cooed.

You tried to give him what he wanted: “Gordie, please!” 

Gordie’s hands left for a moment, and you held your breath in anticipation for a reward of some kind. Instead of a caress or kiss, though, what you ended up getting was a firm smack on the rear, which drew a shrill, shocked squeal out of your mouth.

The mattress shifted as Gordie leaned forward, putting his mouth to your ear. “Louder,” he puffed. Another smack, leaving your skin sensitive and tingling.  You tried to pipe up with a surer voice, calling out Gordie’s name. It continued like that in a cycle: Gordie spanking, you yelling, Gordie demanding that you raise your voice even more. It had been  _so_ long since the two of you had done anything like this together, even before you went out on your trip. You hadn’t realized how much you’d missed it. 

As you all but screamed out for Gordie, you found your hands wandering down automatically. You were so aroused by all of this that it was nearly painful; you just needed some kind of release.

Of course, Gordie noticed right away. “Oh, it’s so cute to see you touch yourself like that,” he hummed. “How about just a couple more smacks; if you give me a good enough yell, I’ll fuck you while you masturbate.”

You shivered at the filthy words and cried out when Gordie’s hand swatted you once more. Judging by the soft groan that Gordie gave, your vocals were finally meeting the standard that he wanted. Playing with yourself was making you relax enough to really scream. Another smack, another cry, and Gordie was clearly enjoying himself. 

“You did such a good job,” he said as he pushed his fingers inside of you. The fingers, thick and warm, slipped in with no resistance at all. Gordie scissored his fingers a bit to relax you further before pulling them out and pressing the head of his cock against your entrance. “ Oh, you did  _so_ well, my love,” he repeated with tension in his voice as he eased inside. 

You arched and pressed your hips against him to meet him halfway. “Th-Thank you,” you whined, responding both to his compliments and to the relief he gave you by starting to fuck you. “Oh, Gordie, thank you,  _thank you.”_ You found yourself spewing words loudly and loosely, having grown accustomed to being noisy. Based on the way your voice echoed off of the ceiling, you were sure that you’d sailed way past the point of bothering the neighbors and were dancing dangerously close to having complaints put in about you. Not that you could be bothered to care about such a thing; if there was any a time for you to be as loud as you wanted, it was tonight.

Pressure was mounting inside your pelvis as Gordie bashed his hips against yours. You could tell that, now that he had a good angle to fuck you from, he was really  _going_ for it. With every thrust, his body plowing into your still-sensitive rear, you were reminded of how damn  _strong_ Gordie was, and how much control he had over his body.  No movement was wasted as he plowed into you, clearly showing no intention of slowing down. 

You made an effort to sync your movements to his so that you could feel every bit of him inside of you with every thrust. His cock wasn’t the longest, but it was  _thick_ , and every time you had sex with him, you felt like you were going to be all but split open at the seams. 

Gordie’s thrusts grew harder and harder, and you desperately chased the sensation of his base pressing against your entrance. Sweat and precum gathered in the space between your hips, dampening your fingers and making you more than aware of how long you’d been at it since you’d gotten home. The tiredness that you’d felt earlier tonight was dissolved completely, replaced by pure, ardent desire. It always impressed you how easily Gordie did that to you.

Your orgasm came suddenly, and you were already quaking with your whole body when you cried out to tell Gordie about it: “Gordie, oh, goodness, I’m cumming,  _please_ don’t stop!” 

Gladly, Gordie complied with your command and continued to thrust as you rode out your orgasm. When your hands fell to the bed, he reached around and took their place to carry you past the point that you couldn’t bring yourself. He groaned as he felt you tense around him and kept his pace solidly up. As soon as Gordie found a rhythm with pleasing you, you were yanked through another orgasm, sensitive and twitchy, before Gordie himself finally reached his climax. You felt him fill you up with heat, every movement of his throbbing cock making you squeak and squirm until he finally pulled out.

The two of you flopped, panting, onto the bed and curled around each other with no concern for the wet spots on the sheets. Still out of breath, Gordie cupped your cheek and gazed at you with his sweet, blue eyes. “ Okay,” he puffed. “I think I’m satisfied now.”

You chuckled and pulled him into a slow kiss. When you broke away, the look on his face made your heart swell. “I’m really glad you had fun,” you hummed.

“Oh, man, it was  _great._ ” Gordie buried his face in your shoulder and yanked you onto his chest, where you gladly nuzzled. “Being away from you for so long was almost entirely worth  _this sex._ When are you leaving again?”

“Oh, hush,” you chided, biting him playfully.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m kidding. I’m not letting you leave my arms for  _at least_ another ten years.”

You sighed. “You know what? I’m alright with that.”

Gordie kissed the top of your head. “I missed you so, so much. You know that right?”

“I know. I did, too.” You propped your chin on your hands to get a good view of Gordie’s lovestruck expression. “I love you, Gordie.”

Gordie drew you into a squeeze that left you reeling. “I love you, too!”


End file.
